


Left Behind

by Cherryd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, Not sure which, Puppy Love, angsty fluff, hope for more, some smut, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryd/pseuds/Cherryd
Summary: "To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all" -whoever said that had either never truly lost, or never truly loved. That was your outlook: life, love, and forever were not real, so when your boyfriend, Prompto, is leaving for his adventure with the boyband, you are positive this is the end.





	1. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

You were never getting married. You would never falling in love. Nothing ever lasts. And people always leave. If the world had taught you anything, it was that.

As you laid in your boyfriend's arms for what you were sure would be the last time, you couldn't help but remember your parents, and remind yourself of that, the promise you made so many years ago.

You rememebered how happy they were, how in love they had been. And you remembered how those memories of the two of them together became tainted when your dad died. You were young, maybe 10, and it was sudden. A heart attach or something, you couldn't even remember anymore. But you did remembered how heartbroken you were, how much you cried. And even then, you knew however depressed you were paled in comparison to how your mom felt. Your parents had truly been two halves of the same whole, so when your father left, your mom didn't know what to do. She became lost, unable to cope with the grief. She didn't laugh anymore, didn't cry, didn't eat. There was no life left in her eyes, and no will to live after he was gone. Over the next few years after your father left you, your mother slowly withered away. Then she was gone too. The pain she felt, the emptiness she felt, it had been too much for her, and if that's what love did to someone, if that's how it left them, you didn't want any part of that. Because it didn't matter that your father had loved your mom with all his heart, and it didn't matter that your mother had loved you, in the end they still left, with their love and so what was left behind?

But they weren't the only ones to leave. After both your parents died, your friends unfortunately faded away as well. It's not that they were bad people, not at all, but they didn't know how to talk to you, didn't know what to say. What do you say to the orphaned teenager to make it better? To make her feel less alone?

And so you were alone, for a while. That is until you met Prompto and Noctis. You don't know why Prompto approached you in class, but you were glad he did. He was so warm, so happy, and he didn't try to talk to you about your parents, didn't try to fix you. He just let you sit there as he chatted away about nonsense, making you laugh, inviting you to eat lunch with him and the prince of all people.

You knew he was different. And not just because he was the most optimistic, kindest person you had ever met, but because sometimes you would catch this glimpse in his eyes. Just a flash of loneliness that mirrored your own.

A few years into your friendship, after high school, you remembered he finally opened up to you about it, and told you things you weren't sure he had even told Noctis, things about his birth parents, his childhood, his mess of insecurities. He opened himself up to you, right before he kissed you.

It was the start of your relationship, and the two of you had been together since, for just over a year and a half now. But since then, since the very first kiss, you knew he would leave. Everyone always left. It was just a matter of time. 'I guess now's as good a time as any.' You thought to yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean? How could I ever forget you? I love you!" Prompto laughed as he said it while interlacing his gloved fingers with yours, cradling you in his nook, against his chest. You couldn't help but cringe at the last part, and you were glad he couldn't see your face when you did.

He had been so excited. He had just completed his self defense training with the legendary Cor, the Immortal himself, and just received his own personalized crownsguard uniform for the adventure he was to embark on with Prince Noctis and his friends the next morning.

"Hey, what are you doing right now? Want to hang out one last time before I go?" The newly armed gunslinger had called you, after he got home and realized his parents weren't there. You could hear the hurt in his voice that he had no one to share his achievement with. All his life he had thought he was a nobody. He was adopted, his parents never had time for him, and growing up he had been overweight and self conscious. He had worked for years to change what he could. Worked to get in better shape, worked to seem more outgoing, worked to make friends. And look at him now! Best friends with the prince of lucis, entrusted to protect him on his trip to altissia for his wedding, an official crownsguard, still with no one at home to share this with. 

"I'm just saying, if you do forget about me, it's okay. I get it." You gave him an understanding smile, and you honestly meant it. As much as you liked being with Prompto, as much as you thought he might like being with you, you never let yourself get fully attached. Throughout your entire relationship you had always told yourself that what you had with him was puppy love, nothing more, and one day, one of you would move on. You just hadn't expected it to be so soon. 

But that didn't matter; ever since he told you of his plans to escort the Prince to Altissia, you prepared yourself for a final goodbye to your friend turned boyfriend. He was a young, attractive guy leaving, for who knows how long, going to places you could only dream about, and meeting god knows who. And here you were, stuck in Insomnia, working dead end jobs just to scrape by, only being able to dream of something more.

You were so proud and so happy for him, but you couldn't deny the pangs of jealousy you felt because he got to live out your dreams, while you got left behind. Again. But you had known this day was coming, you always had.

Prompto laughed again, and leaned in to give you a soft kiss. "I wont forget about you. I'm coming back for you. I promise! Trust me." He looked at you with sincere, puppy dog eyes, wanting to make sure you believed him.

You closed your eyes and smiled. You knew that he believed his promise, but you also knew that before the two of you started dating, Prompto had a definite tendency to "appreciate" any woman that spoke to him. With you so far away and him on the road with his friends, it was only a matter of time. "Okay, okay, I believe you," you lied. 

"Good!" Prompto perked up and flashed a toothy grin. "So...you'll wait for me then?" He asked hopeful, but unsure.

It was your turn to laugh, "yes! I'll wait for you Romeo. So long as you send me a picture every day of what you boys are up to!" That wasn't a lie. So long as he remembered you and was yours, you would be his. But you knew it would never last. Nothing in life does. But it felt nice to pretend. At least this once, in his arms, you let yourself pretend that forever was a possibility and kissed your boyfriend for the last time.


	2. First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't even know.

" _Hey, sorry! We're at Hammerhead getting the Regalia fixed, AGAIN. Can I call you in a little bit_?"

It had been months now since Prompto had left, and as you had suspected, it had been over a month since you heard from him. You reread his last text for the umpteenth time.

To his credit he had tried for longer than you expected him to. For weeks after he left he sent you pictures and texts everyday, even tried to call you a few times, but between him running around Lucis on his hunts, and you working 2 jobs in the Crown City, the two of you had trouble connecting, instead playing phone tag most days. And eventually, you both stopped trying. There was no definitive moment when it ended, no fight, no tears.

He just forgot about you, like you knew would.

'And it's okay!' You repeated to yourself, letting out a sigh. You were at one of your favorite coffee shops on the far end of town trying to enjoy a rare night off, people watching, willing yourself to not think about the blond.

You almost succeeded too, until you saw a young couple walk in. Obviously still in high school, and drunk with infatuation for one another. And suddenly, without meaning to, you remembered what it felt like when Prompto first looked at you like this kid was looking at his girlfriend now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now your relationship with Prompto didn't begin as an epic romance, like you see in the movies. Not even remotely close to that. You weren't two strangers seeing each other from across a crowded room, and then suddenly everyone else faded as you fell in love with just a stare. And love wasn't what made Prompto come up to you that day in class.

But for whatever reason, he did, and he started chatted with you for the rest of the period, about everything and anything that popped into his head. Prompto talked a mile a minute, you had to really concentrate to keep up. You didn't mind at all. He was friendly, he was funny, and he didn't look at you as if you were some kind of freak show. 'And here we have it folks! The girl with no parents! Step right up and stare!' After so many years of your fellow classmates treating you like that, Prompto was a breath of fresh air.

During that period, you had been so focused on trying to keep up with the random twists and turns of your conversation with him, that before you knew it, the two of were working your way through the cafeteria over to none other than a dark haired prince of Lucis, resting his head on the cafeteria table. Probably napping.

"Hey, Noct. This is Y/N. Mind if she sits with us today?" Prompto asked casually, while motioning for you to sit down before he even let his friend answer.

"Yeah, no problem." Noctis lifted his head and rubbed his tires eyes. "If she can stand listening to you ramble for the next hour, that is." he smirked at his friend and jabbed him playfully in the ribs.

"No, no I can't. That's why I gotta sit." You deadpanned to Noctis as you put your books down on the table to sit across from them. Normally you wouldn't have teased someone you barely knew, but something about Prompto, the energy he radiated, the way he looked at you, made you feel instantly at ease; and you knew you could joke with him.

"Hey!" Prompto pouted looking between the two of you. He fidgeted with the sweatband on his wrist as Noctis chuckled and slapped his blond friend on the back.

It didn't take long for the three of you to become good friends. The boys treated you like one of them, inviting you to hang out, joking how you played video games pretty well "for a girl", which always earned them a surprisingly hard punch to the shoulder. And during this time, you had watched as Prompto fell in and out of love with almost every other girl that said "hi" to him in high school.

"How long do you give this one?"

"3 weeks. A month tops"

You and Noct had running bets on when Prompto would get his heart broken. He had the tendency to attract girls that just wanted to use him, either to get closer to Noctis himself, or to just say "this is my boyfriend, yes, he's fully trained. Here, hold my purse for me, buy this for me, take me to this dance, good boy, now sit."

Luckily Prompto wasn't so blinded by love that he didn't catch on to what was happening fairly quickly. And even though he ended most of the relationships, you knew he was also the one that left hurt. Every time he clawed himself out of his one sided relationships, he would call you, you would come over, and listen to him vent or just sit in silence with him on his parents' couch, just to be with him and reassure him that he was worth something, that he was amazing, and that these girls just didn't see how lucky they were.

It was after a particularly bad break-up that he first looked at you like 'that'. He had just gotten out of one of his longer relationships with a girl from high school. It had lasted for a few months after graduation. She was a nice enough person, but you knew she didn't really like him for him. She was always trying to change him, make him into someone he just wasn't, more confident, more aggressive, more like her definition of "cool". And when she realized she couldn't, she dumped him, telling him he had wasted her time.

"No Prompto, it's not your fault. It was her. She wasn't right for you. It just wasn't meant to be. But one day it will be for you." He was taking this break up harder than his others. Something she had said to him had really cut him deep and you were struggling to pull him out of his depression.

"No it won't. I'm never going to find someone that wants me. The real me." He looked so serious, almost angry, while absentmindedly fidgeting with his sweatband.

"That's not true at all, Prompto. It can't be." You tried gently to get him out of whatever dark thought he was lost in. But he only covered his hands in his face, you could tell by the way he was shaking, he was probably holding back tears.

"You don't get it, Y/N! You just don't get it. I'm not good enough to be loved. I don't deserve to be happy!" He looked back up at you and was practically begging you to understand. But you didn't.

"What are you talking about!? Why would you ever think that?" You leaned back a bit, shocked by his outburst. Not understanding where it came from.

Prompto let out a heartbreaking sigh, and ripped off his sweatband, revealing a series of black lines across the back of his wrist. "Y/N! I'm one of THEM. I'm from Niflheim. I'm one of the enemies."

He let it all out then, how worthless he felt for being what he was, how ugly he felt from his childhood, how afraid of being alone he was, how unwanted he was. He looked down, and a few tears rolled down his face and shocked as you were by his confessions, you couldn't help but reach up and wipe them away. Despite everything he had just told you, the secret he guarded so close, you still couldn't understand how someone so good, could ever feel undeserving.

You then grabbed his hands. "Prompto, look at me." You commanded gently. You waited for him to return eye contact with you before you continued. "It doesn't matter where you were born, or what you look like. That doesn't change who you are. You are the warmest, and kindest person I have ever met. You befriended me when no one else would. And a person who is that sweet, with that big of a heart deserves all the happiness the world has to give. And one day you are going to find someone that gets you, that completely understands what it's like to be on the outside looking in. What it feels like to be alone. I promise you, Sunshine. You're going to find someone that is just as bright as you."

And without thinking, you leaned in to gave him an innocent peck, just as a friend. But for reasons unknown, your lips lingered on his longer than you had meant them to, and when you finally leaned back and saw Prompto's eyes widened in shock over what you had done, you knew you had made a mistake.

You could feel your cheeks burning red under his surprised stare. He hadn't moved, hadn't even blinked. You legitimately worried that you had somehow broken him by your two second lapse in judgement.

"Prompto....? Prompto?... I am so sorry if I just made things awk---"

Without warning, Prompto snapped back to reality, wrapped his arms around you as he leaned toward you, pressing his lips on yours again, pulling you into him. You froze.

It's not like you never noticed him stared at you when he thought you weren't looking, or how whenever you two would hang out with Noctis, he would maneuver his way to the middle, making sure you sat next to him always. And you'd have to be really dense not to see that whenever he saw you talking to another guy in between classes, even if you were just turning down a date, even if he was with someone else at the time, he would pick a fight with you. But that's just because he was protective of you, because you were friends. That's what you had always assumed anyway.

And you yourself had never entertained the idea of being with anyone let alone Prompto. Did you find him cute, well, yes! But he was Prompto. He was just your flirty, goofy, fun loving friend. You yourself had laughed it off when some of his then girlfriends had cornered you and accused that there was something going on between the two of you. So why now, when you felt his tongue explore the seem of your lips, did you opened them slightly, return his kiss, deepen it, only breaking apart when the both of you realized you still needed air to live.

You, gasping for breath, couldn't help but return the shy smile he gave you as you tried desperately to make sense of what just happened, why you had kissed him back, and why you wanted to kiss him again.

He gave you a few seconds to catch your breath, before he leaned in and kissed you again, softer, and slower than the first time.

He slowly eased you down until you were lying beneath him on his parent's couch, breaking apart with your lips to trail smaller kisses down your jaw and under your neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin there and suddenly you didn't care. 'You were young and had hormones, this didn't have to mean anything more than it was', you reasoned with yourself.

You moaned and arched your back at the feeling and you felt his hand brush down to the bottom of your shirt. Slowly he started inching it up, memorizing the curves of your body with his fingers. Without realizing it, you rolled your hips into his, creating friction against the growing bulge in his jeans, making him pause his kisses on your neck to moan out your name as his hands continued to lift up your shirt, stopping at your bra, squeezing your breasts from over your cups.

You broke his kiss to help him by taking your shirt off all together, watching as his lidded eyes took in your almost bare chest. He started peppering your collarbone and chest with soft wet kisses, before lowering one of your cups, sucking gently on your now exposed nipple. You could feel the sensitive bud start to harden under his attention.

As his tongue flicked at it gently, you could feel his hand reaching under you, to your back, to the clasp of your bra. You somehow gathered enough of your senses to realize where you were, and how exposed you were. "Prompto" you moaned softly as your grabbed his arm to stop him. You looked over at his front door worried, as if at any moment his parents would walk in and see the two of you there. He softly bit down on your nipple before releasing it, turning his gaze toward what you were looking at, while absentmindedly bringing his other hand to you other breast, gently pinching that bud as well.

Knowing what you were worried about, he quickly unclasped your bra, and brought his now free hand up to your chin, guiding your attention back to him. He gave you his signature smirk, that you'd probably seen a thousand time, but somehow it was different. His eyes were filled with lust, and his lips swollen from kissing you; just seeing him there filled your core with warmth as your desire spread. "Don't worry, they won't be home for hours. I promise."

Before you could protest anymore, his hands were on your bare breasts as he trailed soft kisses and licks down your core, trying to memorize your body with his lips.

When he reached your jeans, he dragged his hands down your body until they found your button and zipper. Once they were undone, Prompto brought himself to his knees and slowly inched your jeans and panties down, until you were completely naked under him. He paused to take in your fully exposed body, staring unabashedly at you. Even though the air in his apartment was cold, under his gaze, you could feel your body starting to warm, and the heat centering between your legs as you felt yourself get wetter and wetter. Finally, after what felt like eternity he returned your gaze with a look of adoration. "You are amazing."

Then in an instant he dropped down between your legs and his mouth was on you. His tongue lapping up your arousal, teasing your clit before moving down to your entrance to message your walls. You could feel him tasting you from the inside, as his nose gently pressed and rubbed against your clit. The feeling made you buck as you gasped out his name. He smiled and let out a chuckle against you, which sent vibrations through you, up your spine. You let out a small whine at the stimulation, and you could feel your heat throbbing with anticipation.

You were a mess beneath him, craving release, but all you could do was call out his name. Still he seemed to know what you needed and he brought his mouth back up to you clit as he inserted two fingers into you sopping wet pussy. As his tongue flicked your clit, his fingers curled in and out of you in rhythm, pushing you closer and closer to the edge, until finally, the heat that had been building in you exploded around him. You closed your eyes as you ground yourself into his face, harder onto his fingers, shaking and screaming his name.

Prompto waited until your orgasm had finished before he quickly popped himself back up, and threw off his shirt and pants. Before you could even come down from your high he was back, kneeling between your trembling legs. He grabbed one of your legs and positioned it so it was resting over the back of the couch, further exposing your swollen and wet entrance to him. He gently grabbed your hips and dragged you closer to him as he lowered himself onto you.

He positioned himself to your entrance, as he leaned in for another kiss. You finally opened your eyes and brought your hands up to his chest, stopping him just short of your lips. "Prompto, I...I" you paused and you could feel your face started reddening from embarrassment. Prompto looked at you, confused and concerned, waiting to see if he had done something wrong.

You looked down and gulped audibly before you slowly continued. "I've just never actually done this before." When you looked back up at Prompto, his face just inches from yours, you saw his eyes widen with understanding and surprise. A blush started to creep up under his freckles, but his pupils dilated with lust.

"Do you want to stop?" He studied your face, looking for any signs of uncertainty, and you could tell he was sincere. If you just said the word, in an instant he would stop, without any frustration or resentment towards you. Somehow that made you want him even more.

"No." You responded firmly. "I just thought you should know." He let out the breath he had been holding in before kissing you like he had intended to.

As he broke his lips from yours, he whispered a soft, honest request "Tell me if it hurts. Please." Before he started pressing into you.

And boy, did it hurt. You gripped the couch tightly as his length started inching into you, stretching your walls farther than they had ever been before, stopping only when he was fully inside of you, trying to gauge your reaction.

You couldn't help but wince, which he noticed and immediately felt badly for. "Y/n, are you okay? Do you need us to stop?" He asked gently, his voice full of concern.

You willed yourself to relax, as you looked back up at him. "No, please don't stop. Please?" You almost begged. It hurt but you still craved him, you still wanted more. He looked at you worried before nodding slightly and easing himself back out of you.

Even though he was nervous about hurting you, he couldn't help but let out a moan at the feeling of your walls around him, while his eyes fluttered a bit. Once he was almost completely out, he kissed you again, before slowly entering you once more. It still hurt, but less this time.

He continued his slow rhythm in you, gripping your hips tightly to try to control the urge to go faster. And each time he entered, the pain ebbed away, replaced by pleasure, making you wetter and wetter, until finally you needed more.

You let go of the couch and wrapped your arms around his back, rolled your hips into his as he came down on you again. You could feel him trembling slightly from his effort to stop himself from pounding into you and hurting you. "Prompto, it's okay. I'm okay" you gasped as he hilted himself into you again.

He looked up at you, wanting to make sure he had heard you correctly before he withdrew and entered you a little faster. He paused a bit to study your face, wanting to make sure you really were okay, before he withdrew again and slammed back in harder.

You arched your back underneath him and moaned from the pleasure, which was all the permission he needed to let himself go. He quickly started picking up the pace, smashing into you harder, faster and deeper each time he withdrew. "Gods, y/n, you are so tight. You feel so good. You are so amazing." He looked into your eyes as he sung his praises, pausing after each word as your bodies crashed together.

There was no longer any pain, just that familiar warmth pooling at your core, radiating out, building again. You dug your nails into his back, trying to find a release for the pressure cresting inside you, but you couldn't from just the internal stimulation. "Prompto, please." you begged pushing your forehead against his. And without hesitation, the blond propped himself up on one arm, and reached his other hand between your folds, until he found the bundle of nerves in between. He started moving his fingers back and forth between your lips, as he fought to hold onto his own release just a bit longer. Fortunately for the both of you, the light pressure of his touch was enough to push you over the edge, as you leaned your head back down, whimpering his name as your orgasm spread through your body. The feeling of you tightening around him, coupled with you moaning his name, proved too much and before your orgasm had even subsided, Prompto had to quickly pull out as thick ropes of cum exploded from him, dripping between your thighs.

He let out a shaky groan as he came, before his arm holding him up gave out and he fell back on top of you, exhausted from having to hold himself back, and then from letting himself go. He laid his head down on your chest for a minute, as the both of you tried to catch your breath and come back down.

He lifted his head and lightly stroked your cheek before whispering breathlessly "Y/n, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." His eyebrows furrowed together, hoping you understood how much this meant to him. You started to blush again at the intensity of his stare; it was like this were the first time he had really looked at you, like you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Like he loved you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And you remembered that moment, being the subject of his gaze, was both the most wonderful and terrifying feeling you had ever experienced, and you shuddered at the memory, as you finally looked away from the couple, and reached for your coffee again.

But before you could even pick up your drink, before you could even hear the emergency sirens, everything started shaking and the sound of the city screaming filled your ears. Everyone in the coffee shop rushed outside, yourself included, and were in shock by the scene unfolding. The wall, the magical barrier the King held up was crumbling, turning into dust as it fell down towards the city, allowing the deamons and Niflheim airships free entrance. It was almost beautiful, like glassy snowflakes floating peacefully down toward Insomnia, as the bombs started reigning down, reducing the city to rubble. 

And then you ran, ran as fast as you could to get out of the streets, away from the debris, away from the city, as Insomnia fell around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road to hell is paved with blond, sunny chocobos....


End file.
